La enfermedad llamada amor
by SimaraNekoi
Summary: Shino y Kiba vivían un romance idilico hasta que Shino se marchó de Konoha para continuar con su clan. Ha pasado tanto tiempo... Kiba tiene una enfermedad peligrosa ¿¡rabia?
1. Orgullo

Una nueva historia de Kiba/Shino, porque no hay muchas, y muchas no serían suficientes :D!

Espero que sea de su agrado, de entrada, es Angs y drama, no tiene comedia Y no creo que lo llegue a tener.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto, Hinata y demás personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Kishimoto, lo mío es la libertad de imaginar

La noche anterior había caído mucha nieve, las casas de la aldea estaban casi cubiertas por el manto blanco. Ya había amanecido hacía varias horas, pero a ninguno de los dos se les había pegado en gana levantarse; eran vacaciones, muy merecidas por cierto, después de dos largos años de intensas labores al servicio de su tierra natal, dos años sin detenerse entre la frenética por mantener a salvo a los que confiaban en ellos, a los que les pagaban - ¿por qué no decirlo así?- por ello. Por culpa de todo ese "maldito tiempo" como se refería a ese periodo el moreno de mejillas tatuadas, no había podido dedicarse a cuidar de quien realmente quería hacerlo. Pero ya todo ese tiempo difícil había pasado, si bien hubo muchas bajas lamentables, ya todo había acabado, y era hora de tomar en serio sus vacaciones.

Movió un poco sus brazos, cuidadosamente, para descubrir a un rostro pálido acomodado sobre su pecho y poderle mirar mejor. Ahí, acurrucado entre sus brazos, se encontraba el amor de su vida, aquella criatura peligrosa y mortal, que para él seguía siendo tan frágil como cuando le conoció por primera vez. Se estaba tan bien dándole calor al fino cuerpo de marfil…

Shino se movió un poco, para desperezarse, entreabrió los ojos, tenía rato despierto, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse. El cuerpo de Kiba era muy cálido, justo lo necesario para no pasar frio en el invierno. Kiba le indicó con una sonrisa un "buenos días" a lo que el Aburame respondió con una sonrisa.

Por fin ambos se levantaron, Shino se vistió rápidamente –como solía hacerlo desde que tenía memoria- Kiba prefirió andar en bóxer hasta después del desayuno. No hablaban mucho, pero se dedicaban muchas miradas. El Inuzuka estaba feliz porque sabía que esas miradas solo serían para él. Nadie en la aldea conocía los misteriosos ojos del joven Aburame y nadie los conocería, porque los Aburame solo miraban a los ojos –con sus ojos- a la persona que aman.

-Saldré por la noche, probablemente no regrese hasta dentro de una semana.

A la hora de la comida, Shino rompió el silencio abruptamente, a Kiba no le gustó nada la noticia, dejó de comer.

-Pe… pero son vacaciones! ¿Qué tienes que hacer que sea más importante que pasarlas conmigo?

-Tengo un mandato de mi padre que debo cumplir, pero si todo sale bien, estaré aquí la próxima semana.

-¡Acabas de decir que era probable y ahora me dices que puede ser más tiempo!, ¡Shino!

-Lo siento cachorro

-No me llames cachorro!,- espetó en un tono furioso- ¡soy bastante adulto y creo que te lo he comprobado muchas veces!¡No soy un niño! ¡Ya no puedes tratarme así!... ¡Son vacaciones!

Shino no cambió su postura, sabía que era inútil pelear con un Kiba haciendo berrinche.

-Si fueras suficientemente adulto, comprenderías que hay cosas… d e b e r e s del clan que hay que arreglar… sobre todo si…

-Si qué?, ¿si el heredero resultó no ser suficientemente "hombre" como para ser el Patriarca del clan!- Kiba apretaba los puños, estaba repitiendo las palabras del padre de Shino.

Shibi abúrame era, ante todo, un hombre de pocas palabras, pero siempre lo poco que decía era certero. Con esa simple frase tuvo para complicar las cosas entre ellos dos hacía ya ¿tres años?, no lo recordaba bien, pero Shino siempre se mostró taciturno ante el tema de la descendencia y el patriarcado. El inuzuka había heredado el liderazgo de su clan, por parte de su madre, él sabía que era un honor, del cual Shino se estaba privando al decidir hacer una vida al lado suyo, también sabía que el único clan en riesgo de desaparecer era el de los Aburame, ya que Shino era el único varón que quedaba con vida después de la guerra, el único que podía otorgar un descendiente y pasar los conocimientos a una futura generación.

En pocas palabras de Shibi, su relación "Acabará con un clan muy poderoso… ¿cómo te sientes con eso, Kiba?"

-¡Mal!, ¡Mal! – contestó a sus pensamientos en voz alta mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, aguantando lágrimas de rabia- ¡pero si lo decidiste es porque estás seguro de esto ¿no? – Kiba luchaba mentalmente contra la imponente imagen del señor Aburame. En aquella época él era aún un cachorro, incluso de menor estatura que los Aburame (que siempre habían sido muy altos) pero actualmente Kiba incluso superaba en tamaño a Shino… aún así, siempre se sentiría abrumado por el recuerdo del difunto padre de Shino.

- ¿…? – Shino sabía que los temas relacionados con Shibi eran casi tabú para Kiba. Nadie debía mencionarle porque se ponía mal de la cabeza, aún así le gustaba fingir que no entendía lo que pasaba por los pensamientos de su pareja, era su manera de jugar con él. – Kiba tienes que calmarte. Esto no tiene nada que ver con … - No terminó su frase, porque no era cierto, tenía mucho que ver, y Kiba se daría cuenta de ello. Tarde o temprano.

El Inuzuka se levantó de la mesa, golpeando todo y salió corriendo por la capa de nieve, sin preocuparse por llevar una chamarra.

Corrió hasta que los huesos se le helaron.

Llegó hasta una de las torres de vigilancia de la muralla de Konoha. Se sentó por mucho rato, preguntándose si ya habría volado su mariposa. Miraba hacia el bosque con la mirada perdida hacia ningún sitio. Sabía que era su obligación dejarlo ir… se culpaba a si mismo por la muerte del patriarca Aburame, nadie había dicho nada al respecto ni se sabía cómo había ocurrido la situación, solo Kiba lo sabía perfectamente. Aún recordaba ese gris nublado de la mirada de Shibi, ese odio mezclado con orgullo que impidió pedir ayuda y a él ayudarle, ese gris profundo que se hundió con los escombros del derrumbe, a 1km de tierra firme.

-¡Qué patético! ¡El perro vigía deprimido!

Esa voz melosa… dulce pero patética… Ino Yamanaka.

-¿Qué quieres niña? ¿Buscas que te revuelquen?

-¡Eres un asco Kiba!, todo tu es desagradable!, no sabes ni siquiera cómo hablar con una mujer… bueno, hablo de una verdadera mujer, no como las "hembras" de tu clan, esas son las únicas que siempre andan buscando que las revuelquen – su tono de voz no mostraba miedo ni enojo, para ella, hablar con Kiba era dirigirse a lo más desagradable de la aldea, algo peor que un animal.

-Bueno, ¿y qué quieres princesa?

Ino se desconcertó un poco, no esperaba que Kiba respondiera tan desganado. Normalmente se ponía furioso pero esta vez ni se había molestado en dirigirle la mirada… seguía perdido en el espesor del bosque.

Se sentó junto a él y le miró el rostro.

No estaba llorando, sin embargo había mucha tristeza, algo de rabia y confusión.

-Hmph!, desde que están juntos ustedes dos son un fiasco ¿sabes? – Seguía mirándolo mientras le hablaba con un tono menos despectivo.

-No es que te importe…

-Shino es un gran ninja, pero ni siquiera pudo obtener el título de ANBU solo por quedarse a tu lado – Kiba se mordió el labio – Tu eres un conformista… mientras todo te salga bien…

-No es que te importe…

-Otra vez con eso…

Ino se acercó hasta que la piel de su brazo tocó la fría piel de Kiba, se estremeció un poco, Kiba también reaccionó al repentino calor de la piel de la rubia. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir una piel más cálida que la suya propia, ya que Shino, como era de presión baja, siempre estaba temblando sin sus chaquetas. Al girar su cabeza para mirar con sorpresa a Ino, sus labios se rozaron levemente, pero Ino se incorporó un poco para cerrar esa distancia y completar un beso.

Kiba estaba estupefacto. La Kunoichi que siempre lo había tratado como basura ahora estaba desesperadamente buscando el interior de la boca del Inuzuka. La temperatura del moreno empezó a elevarse. Nunca había besado a una chica y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Definitivamente no era el beso que compartía solo con Shino, ese beso lleno de amor, cariño y pasión; era más bien, una enorme curiosidad lo que le llevó a aceptarlo y compartirlo.

Justo entonces, Shino estaba dejando la ciudad, con un amargo sabor de boca.

No se podía decir que era descortés, él siempre fue un ninja dedicado a reunir información, no es que espiara o desconfiara de él, es solo que era un hábito, saber que la persona que ama se encuentra bien… aunque no está a su lado.


	2. La enfermedad

**Disclaimer: **los personajes aqui descritos no me pertenecen, la historia y sucesos son ficción creados por mi.

Si lo lees, porfavor tomate el tiempo de escribir un review, para continuar escribiéndolo.

**Cap. 2 LA ENFERMEDAD**

Despertó cubierto de nieve, su chaqueta estaba sucia y alrededor suyo aún se podía ver un débil halo que coloreaba de rojo el campo de batalla. Una vez más había sido el único sobreviviente y no podía explicarse exactamente la razón de ello.

Hacía seis años que su razón de ser lo había dejado, justamente un día como ese, frío… Ni una carta, ni un mensaje, nada… era como si se hubiera derretido junto con el hielo con los primeros rayos de sol que anunciaban la primavera. ¿Hubo algo de real en su relación mientras estuvieron juntos? Esos tres años que ahora parecían solo momentos vagos en su vida le hacían tanto daño. No podía recordar cuándo en esa época fue feliz.

Regresó a Konoha cargando el cuerpo del infiltrado, el único cuerpo decentemente completo, el único que realmente importaba, aunque bastaría solo con su cabeza para que Yamanaka tomara toda la información que necesitaba.

-Un buen trabajo Kiba – le felicitó sin mirarle al escescucharlo poner el cuerpo inerte sobre la plancha, sin la mayor emoción en sus palabras mientras se preparaba colocándose los guantes que le ayudarían en la recopilación de la información.

-¿Vas a darme un hueso o algo?... – Usualmente no contestaba ante las provocaciones de ninguno de sus camaradas ninja, pero su corazón estaba muy acongojado por los recuerdos.

-Será algo mejor que un triste hueso para un triste perro, Kiba. Yo nunca doy miserias.

Al decir estas palabras, la rubia se acercó hacia donde estaba sentado Kiba, y mientras se descubría los hombros, se sentó sobre las piernas de Kiba, mirándole de frente y comenzó a besarlo.

Ino estaba esperando un bebé, tenía 4 meses de embarazo, y Kiba estaba seguro que era suyo. Pero eso no le hacía feliz. Sentía una especie de repugnancia, no hacia Ino ni la criatura, sino al él mismo por hacer lo que hacía, sin poder encontrar una nueva razón para reír. Hacía años que se sentía muerto.

Nombre: Kiba Inuzuka

Edad: 27 años

Rango: Jounin

Especialidad: _Ser mejor que el grupo ANBU_ . Rastreo, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, eliminar grupos armados

Debilidad: No respeta la vida humana. No sigue órdenes.

Equipo: Trabaja solo.

La ficha de Kiba estaba llena de imágenes violentas de sus misiones, Konoha ya se había enfrentado a varias amenazas de otras aldeas por la violenta actitud de éste, incluso Gaara el Kazekage se había reunido con el Hokage para determinar un límite en las acciones del Inuzuka. Por esa razón se decidió que nunca saldría en ninguna misión acompañado, ya que no funcionaba como engranaje en el equipo, tenía poco autocontrol y siempre terminaba lastimando a sus compañeros y a si mismo.

Hinata sufría cada vez que escuchaba que Kiba se iba a una nueva misión, sabía que eran misiones suicidas que, de realizarlas otro buen ninja, seguramente no regresaría, por ese lado no había que temer, Kiba siempre regresaba, el problema es que día a día perdía su humanidad, se hundía en la miseria y las vísceras… y ella no podía hacer más que observarlo.

-Naruto-kun, te lo pido una vez más… déjame tratar de…

-Hinata-chan, sabes mejor que nadie qué le sucedió a Neji y luego a Hanabi, al intentar cerrar el flujo de chakra de Kiba…

Hinata desvió la mirada.

Fue una idea que tuvieron hacía ya cuatro años, Kiba estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones y Neji le hizo frente, con ayuda de Rock Lee para atraparlo, trató de cerrar sus puntos de chakra, pero – en defensa propia, como alegó la parte defensora (Tsume y Hana), Kiba atacó a Neji sin tomar en cuenta la fuerza de su ataque, dejándole prácticamente en estado vegetal de un solo golpe. Lee tuvo que detener su ataque y llevar al joven Hyuuga al hospital, en donde Sakura le atendió lo mejor que pudo, regresándole el movimiento y la conciencia. Hanabi no pudo soportar ver a un miembro de su orgullosa familia caer ante semejante "monstruo" como lo llamaría ella desde entonces y se lanzó al ataque, logrando que kiba le arrancara un brazo completamente y lastimando tanto su cuerpo que no hubo manera de restaurarlo, dejándola incapacitada para volver a pelear, por lo que pasó el título de líder del clan a Hinata.

-No puedo permitir que te pase algo así… no a ti…

- Pero en esa ocasión no estabas en Konoha, no pudiste hacer nada, mas ahora estás aquí!, con ayuda de Uchiha-sama… y además.. no creo que Kiba me haga daño si hablo directamente y le digo mi intención…

-Kiba está loco, pescó rabia hace tiempo. Aunque pocos lo saben – La voz que interrumpió en la sala del Hokage era de la pelirrosa, ahora Directora del hospital de Konoha, había dejado de lado su vida como ninja para dedicarse a la investigación de la sanación y lograr el conocimiento de su mentora Tsunade.

-Ra.. rabia?- los ojos blancos se humedecieron con lágrimas.

-No como la que conocemos normalmente, el no va a morir de encefalitis, aunque tiene todos los síntomas… y aunque odia el agua, disfruta haciéndose daño especialmente en campos de batalla nevados o húmedos. La única manera de tratarlo es… dejándole hacer.

-¿cómo? Sakura-chan, no puedes decir eso… tú no… no es… no es justo… Kiba ha pasado por tantas cosas…

-Cuando Akamaru murió, las causas no fueron muy investigadas, nadie en el clan Inuzuka hizo comentarios, pero Kiba decidió ya no tener otro compañero canino y se apartó de su clan. Hace exactamente 71 meses de ello, y sus síntomas se están agravando, yo continuamente le hago análisis, una rutina que implementé en todos los ninjas sin excepción sólo para que Kiba no sospeche que lo estoy vigilando.

-Todos queremos a Kiba… bueno, todos los que estamos en esta sala. Al menos. –Sakura carraspeó ante el comentario del Hokage- es por eso que, después de discutir con Gaara algunos asuntos de seguridad, decidí que Kiba se encargue de los enemigos, los traidores y el remanente del grupo CHI. Solo lo envío a misiones donde no importa el número de muertos, porque lo necesario es que no quede nadie vivo. Estamos en tiempos de tensión y no puedo permitir que los propios ninjas de Konoha resulten heridos por un ninja que ostente nuestro emblema.

Hinata miró el archivo de Kiba, las fotos eran tan crudas… no podía imaginar que su querido amigo Kiba, ese chico que creció en el equipo 8 siendo amable con ella, lleno de energía positiva, se hubiese convertido en algo menos que una sombra de su ser anterior.

-No podemos especificar la causa de su enfermedad… y mientras no sepamos cómo se desarrolla, no puedo encontrar la cura.

Pero Hinata sabía la causa del mal. Hacía 72 meses que Shino se había ido sin despedirse de nadie, y justo un mes después Kiba empezó a cambiar.

Hinata salió del despacho del Hokage justo a tiempo para darse casi de frente con un miembro del grupo ANBU.

-Lo.. siento…

El ANBU puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata y le cedió el paso. Hinata se marchó.

.—

-Asi que… ¿qué quieres decir con que no puedo entrar a comer aquí?

- Lo siento… Desde aquella ocasión, la entrada está restringida para cualquier miembro Inuzuka.

-Pero fue Kiba el que rompió las mesas!, además fue culpa de ustedes!, había un ratón en el restaurante!

-No era razón para dejarnos casi en banca rota…

-Pff..

-¿Hana-chan?

-¿Hinata? ¡Qué hay Hinata!, es raro verte fuera de tu madriguera- Hana Inuzuka le mostró una sonrisa honesta, Hinata era alguien a quien ella quería mucho porque sabía que en el corazón de la joven Hyuuga no existía el perjuicio hacia su clan.

-Quieres… venir a comer… a mi casa?

- oooOhh? La líder del clan me invita a su casa? Eso es mucho mejor que comer en esta pocilga!- le dedicó una mirada de desprecio amenazante al host del restaurante y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros a Hinata para marcharse.

Ya después de comer, Hinata se puso seria, y Hana también.

-Necesito saber… si lo que tiene Kiba es curable.

-…

-Por favor… se que a Kiba le diagnosticaron… rabia

-ja!,- Hana desvió la mirada y escupió hacia el césped- es la forma fácil de decirlo… convivimos con perros, nuestras técnicas dependen de nuestros perros ninja… y por eso nos tratan como perros… no me ofende que me digan perra, me ofende que nos traten como escoria, los perros no son escoria y mucho menos los perros ninja! -

-Hana…

-Si… se puede decir que es rabia, pero no rabia como tal, no la genera un virus… es una rabia… anímica, supongo.

-Tu familia sabe por lo que está pasando Kiba, aún así… han preferido alejarse…

-Para nosotros es muy riesgoso estar junto a él. Puede ser contagioso y… mortal. El contagio lo convierte en una rabia "verdadera" avanzada, no duraríamos ni tres días… - al ver la cara de susto de Hinata agregó- Solo es contagioso para los Inuzuka… los que compartimos sangre 100% de nuestro clan… jajajaja, podría decirse que es nuestro _kekkei genkai._

Ahí estaba, una Inuzuka, riéndose de las desgracias propias.

-Hana… ¿es curable?

-Sabes Hinata… aunque es extremadamente peligrosa para los miembros del clan, ninguno de los únicos cuatro afectados quisieron nunca curarse de ella… y murieron por causa de ella. Los demás siempre respetaron eso, ya que solo le da a los líderes del clan.

-¿porqué? No entiendo, ¿porqué no quisieron curarse?, ¡esa enfermedad les separa de la gente de su misma sangre!

-Simple. Convierte al Inuzuka en algo imposible de detener, representa la capacidad de ser más veloz que nadie, de ver más lejos aún a gran velocidad, de escuchar con mayor precisión, provee de una fuerza inigualable y te aísla de los sentimientos humanos que pueden doblegarte. Prácticamente te convierte en una verdadera bestia. Aquello por lo que desde generaciones atrás, siempre han temido a nuestro clan. – Hana mostraba euforia al decir las palabras, era como si deseara ella misma ser la portadora de la enfermedad – La gente de ahora nos llama perros, bestias, animales, ¡pero no saben la verdadera razón del porqué!, ¡Cada cierto tiempo, un líder Inuzuka se los recuerda! JAJAJAJAJAJAA

-Dime, Hana, porfavor… alguno de ellos, de los Inuzuka infectados… ¿tuvieron descendencia?

Hana dejó de reir. Era lógico. La única ninja con la delicadeza de ver más allá de las palabras y hechos era Hinata Hyuuga… nunca entendió porqué Kiba no se enamoró de ella.

-Lo que piensas es cierto Hinata, esa enfermedad crece para bloquear todos los sentimientos humanos, pero principalmente… porque no podemos enfrentar el dolor de nuestro corazón roto por la persona que amamos….

Después de un tiempo de silencio continuó.

-Solo uno de los cuatro tuvo descendencia… Mi padre, el padre de Kiba… Cuando él fue rechazado por el idiota de Shibi Aburame, él se marchó de la aldea. Justo 8 meses antes de que Kiba naciera. Justo antes de que Shino naciera… Mi madre supo que Tsuga enfermó en el momento en que Shibi aceptó casarse con la débil madre de Shino. Ese hombre… siempre jugó de una manera despreciable con los sentimientos de mi padre… y mi madre lo sabía, pero se apartó porque no quería que el hombre a quien amaba enfermara… No existen registros de la muerte de mi padre en Konoha, porque él se fue y a nadie le importó.

Hinata estaba en las lágrimas ante el relato. Tanto dolor escondido detrás de esas sonrisas desenfadadas y esos gritos enérgicos llenos de una alegría por vivir. El clan Inuzuka también la ha pasado mal, pero el resto de ellos trata siempre de seguir adelante.

-Entonces… esto tiene que ver con Shino… si logro que Shino vuelva…

-No lo sé, lleva seis años enfermo, no estoy segura si mejorará. De lo que si estoy segura es que Kiba disfruta su modo Berserk, aunque fuera del frenesí se sienta debilitado hasta la muerte… poco a poco tendrá menos momentos de lucidez como humano.

Después de despedir a Hana en la puerta, Hinata decidió que buscaría a Shino. Nada aseguraba que lo encontraría. Incluso Kiba había intentado buscarlo, pero al regresar estaba pálido y no había querido salir de su casa durante el resto del primer mes.

Hinata escribió carta a Naruto, pero como sabía que era algo arriesgado, no se la dio directamente, sino que le pidió a Neji que se la diera cuando pasaran dos días de haberse marchado.

Neji no podía soportar la idea de dejar ir sola a su querida prima, pero tampoco podía dejar sola a Hanabi, que amenazaba con acabar con su propia vida cualquier día. Además… muy pocas veces tenía una excusa para ver a Naruto. Lo extrañaba tanto…

Hinata se dirigió a la espesura del bosque tratando de no llamar la atención de los ninjas vigías, esa semana estaba a cargo del perezoso de Shikamaru, el distraído Chouji y la irritante Ino… y con seguridad si Nara la veía no haría más que levantar una ceja, Chouji no notaría que se fue y la Yamanaka… bueno, seguramente se estaba tirando a Kiba… Muy a pesar de Shikamaru.

Pero Ino no estaba con Kiba, estaba en su puesto, aburrida, mirando aburrirse a Shikamaru, tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación. Ella si vio a Hinata, le pareció sospechoso pero no dijo nada.

* * *

En el proximo capitulo... qué descubrirá Hinata? ¿qué ha pasado con Shino todos estos años?


End file.
